rio_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Rio
Super Rio is the first fanfic in the Super Rio Saga made by Alex The Owl. Information: -Author: Alex The Owl -Created: 20 July 2014 -Finished: 13 September 2014 -Chapters: 17 -Words: 26 474 Plot: The story begins with Blu infiltrating a gangster's hideout with his hacker's skills. He manages to reaches the place where the money is held and managed to put it all in his phone. Unfortunately, the gang's members found him before he can leave and threats to kill him. Luckily, he is saved by a masked bird (who will later reveal to be Rafael) who uses a smoke bomb and a sword to kill all the gangsters before escaping with Blu. This last one uses a powerful bomb to destroy the entire hideout before escaping with Blu. The day after, Blu find out that his mother, Linda, father, Tulio, and brother, Fernando, have gone to do some shopping and they have left him two pancakes along with a cup of milk. he is then visited by Rafael who tell him that their friends, Nico and Pedro, wants to see them today to which he agreed. After the breakfast, the two birds heads to the samba club, where they meet their friends, Nico and Pedro. After a small talk, Blu anouncee that he got 10 000 Brazilian real which he shares with each one of his friends. After, the two small birds ask Blu to sing for the crowd to which he agrees. During the night, Blu had a dream in which a blue phoenix tells him to go to the Amazon. The following day, Rafael goes to the aviary to surprisingly see Blu getting ready to a journey to the Amazon. He asks Blu if he can come too to which Blu responds that he should go ask Eva first. Later on, Blu awaits for his friend on the top of the aviary. Rafael then arrives along with Nico and Pedro who chose to come alongside with them. Blu don't mind and the four friends begin a three days long journey. During the second night, while they are sleeping on a boat which rides toward the Amazon, Blu is met by the blue phoenix in his dream again. This last one puts a tattoo on his chest which gives him the Dragon Strenghh, a power that gives him Kung Fu moves and allows him to shoot fireballs. the blue phenix tries to say him something else, but Blu is awaken by his friends before he could. He then realises that they are arrived at the Amazon jungle. Blu and his friends begin they search in the Amazon jungle much to Nico and Pedro's fear. they are then met by a tribe of wild spix macaws who quickly outnumber them. They met Eduardo, the tribe's leader, who acts agresivelyly toward them before meeting his mate, Sienna, who friendly welcomes them into the tribe. Later, they find a nest to stay in for the night. The next morning, Blu leaves the nest to go take a bath in a lake. There he meets a female blue macaw called "Jewel" who becomes immediately his love interest. Unfortunately, she attacks him, taking him for a pervert. after a brief argument, Jewel interrogates Blu about his dragon mark to which Blu explain her everything. Jewel is surprised and brings Blu to somewhere in the jungle, but injures his wing on a branch in the process. The two then go toward Jewel's aunts nest. Afterward, the two arrives at Mimi, Jewel's aunt, nest and mmediately heals Blu's injured wing and prepares something to prevent the infection. After cleaning his wing from the blood, Blu asks Jewel why she was so excited, when he told her about his dragon mark. Jewel then talk to him about their god, the blue phoenix, and about a prophecy which tell that maybe he will save the jungle and make of it a better place to live, much to Blu's surprise. After Jewel tells Mimi that Blu is maybe the chosen one, she got excited and chose to go see Jewel's parents along with them immediately. Once arrived at Jewel's parents tree, Blu is shocked to learn that her parents are Eduardo and Sienna, the tribe's leaders. Eduardo is also surprised to meet Blu again. Sienna invites her daughter along in with Blu and Mimi to come in and talk calmly. After explaining everything, Eduardo refuses to believe that Blu is the chosen one, much to his daughter's anger. Afterward, Mimi asks Blu how his life in the city was. Before he could answer, a male spix macaw called "Roberto" who seems to get Jewel's attention and is revealed to be Eduardo's wingman. Afterwards Blu tells them everything that happened before; when he was a chick, he got caught by human and put in a box before being saved by Linda. This last one took care of him for fifteen years. One day, when he was 10 years old, he met a bird called "Aiden" who was a hacker and took him as his apprentice and trained him to become a hacker for 5 years before dying. Afterward he met Rafael, with who he quickly became friends with, who took him to a samba club where he met Nico and Pedro and befriended them too. for the last five years, they have fought a group of gangsters birds called "The Red Dragons" who tried to kill them in vain. After, Linda met an ornithologist called "Tulio" with who she fallen in love wit and became his adoptive father and adopted an orphan called "Fernando" who was forced to smuggle to eat and who became his adoptive brother. Everybody is charmed by Blu's story, except Eduardo who reminds Roberto to go train for an Amazon match which catches Blu's attention. Roberto explains him that it's a match organized between tribes to know which one will have the full control of the Brazilian nuts groove for the next month. Sienna immediately suggest that Blu participate and, before he could say anything, find himself forcing to go with Roberto to train. Blu and Roberto arrive at the training fields and are met by the rest of the team. One of them mocks Blu's not muscled body which results in him punching the guy in the face to Roberto's surprise. Then, Roberto takes Blu to the training field and reveal that his training will be fighting Roberto immediately, much to Blu's surprise. Roberto easily beats up Blu because of his unknowing of hand-to-hand fight, making the other members of the team mocking him. Then, after a bad commentary, the Dragon Strength inside Blu unleash his powers and allows him to defeat Roberto much to everybody's surprise. Roberto is happy and tell Blu to bring his fighter skills in two days before saying the lesson is over. Blu flies back to the nest and he shares his story with his friends who are suprised, when he is met by Eva, Rafael's wife, who flew from Rio to the Amazon as she wanted to see her friends. Afterward, Blu explains to them about his fight with Roberto and asks Rafael to use his eagle vision to see if something's wrong in his soul. Rafael does and tell Blu that nothing's wrong in his soul before they all go to sleep. Two days later, the Amazon match finally arrives and the blue team will face the red team in the pit of doom. Then, after several fights only Blu and Roberto remain on the blue team while there's only Felipe, the red tribe's leader, on the red team. Blu is the one chosen to fight him. Despite all the powerful attacks that Felipe throws at him, Blu doesn't give up under the cheers of the blue tribe, his team mates and his friends. After many minutes of fighting between the two macaws, the match is settled by Blu smashing Felipe's head hardly with his own which results in the two of them both being knocked out and, since there's nobody left in the red team while Roberto is still in the blue one, the victory goes to the blue tribe who now have control of the groove for the next month. Roberto then runs to Blu who is now unconscious and calls for a medical team. The night after, Mimi is taking care of Blu still injured inside her infirmary. Jewel is with her worried for Blu. Then, Mimi leave them as she have to take care of other patients. After Blu awakes, Jewel cheerfully announce him that he's made the blue team win back at the pit of doom much to Blu's joy. Jewel then tells him that the blue tribe is celebrating at the Brazil nuts groove and the two immediately fly to the location. After arriving at the groove's party, Blu and Jewel makes many things to get fun such as: drinking Brazil nuts, singing a song and other stuff. After, Jewel takes Blu with him to go to another place. Afterward, a famous lake is revealed to be a beautiful lake shining under the moonlight which makes Blu fall in love with it immediately. After a brief argument, Jewel asks Blu to stay in the Amazon with her much to his surprise. she said that he could help protect her tribe from the humans with his knowledges about them and that he could be a true wild bird. However, due to the fact that she called him a pet, a nerd and mocked his human traits, Blu rudely refuses which results in Jewel flying away in sadness. After Jewel arrives back at the groove, she met up with her mother and tell her everything that happened. She tries to comfort her in vain. Then, they are attacked by the Red Dragons led by Mauro, one of Blu's and his friend's old enemies. After an insult, one of the gangster is about to shoot Jewel only to be stopped by Blu who came to fight for his friends. Then, a huge brawl explode between the blue tribe and the Red Dragons. Finally, the Red Dragons are forced to retire as Blu beat up Mauro much to all his friend's shock. Jewel convinces him to spare him before they all go to rest. During the night, Blu has a dream of the blue phoenix again. He admits to her that he is in love with Jewel, but doesn't know what he should do. The blue phoenix answers by telling him that he will make the right choice before he wakes up and go get the tribe and his friends ready alongside with Jewel. The day after, the whole blue macaw tribe gets ready to attack the Red Dragon's campsite at the jungle's entrance and Blu meets up with his old nemesis, Nigel. Then, the brawl explode between the blue tribe and the Red Dragons. Jewel finds herself fighting with Gabi, Nigel's girlfriend which ends up with Gabi being knocked out despite her rage against Jewel. On the other side, Blu finds himself fighting Nigel in the forest away from the fight. Blu dominates over Nigel and is about to defeat him only to be stopped by Mauro who comes to rescue his boss. Nigel then injects a serum inside Mauro which turns him into a monster. Mauro, who became too strong because of the serum, dominates over Blu who can't fight back. Then, as Nigel is about to finish Blu, the whole blue and red tribe along with his friends come to his rescue. Together, they manage to kill Mauro and defeat Nigel, ending the fight. Afterward, the tribes are taking the remaining Red Dragons to the jungle's prison while our friends go have a party ready. Just as Jewel is about to confess her feelings to Blu, Blu spots an anaconda about to attack Eduardo and takes his place and ends up being bit right in the chest and stomach. Roberto kills the anaconda and Blu loses conscious from his injuries. Afterward, the others takes Blu to Eduardo and Sienna's nest after Mimi tries to save him. Then, a sadenned Jewel falls on Blu whilst exploding in sorrow and admitting her feelings to him and telling that she loves him. This is when Blu wakes up, much to everybody's joy, and says that he also loves Jewel. Then, Blu and Jewel shares a kiss as all their friends watches in joy. One week later, the Amazon is having a party at the Brazil nut groove. During the party, Eduardo makes a speech during which he show his gratitude to Blu for everything he did and asks him to become a member of the tribe which Blu accept. Sienna then puts him his tribe's tattoos introucting him into the tribe. After, they organise a short wedding where Blu and Jewel accept each other as their mate and shares another deep kiss. Suddenly, a group of snakes attack the party and Blu and his friends flew over to go for another fight before the story ends up there. Differences between this story and the movie: * In the movie, Blu have a nerd and shy personality while in Super Rio, he is more a resistant and thought guy. The same for Rafael; in the movie, he is a charming bird while in Super Rio, he is more a reckless adventurer. * In the movie, it's Jewel who makes Blu to go to the Amazon; in this story, Blu goes to the Amazon because of the blue phoenix. * In the movie, Blu makes the blue team lost at the pit of doom while in this story, he makes them win. * In this story, Blu doesn't have any problem with Roberto. * Still in the story, Blu has the guts to stand up against Eduardo unlike in the movie. * Blu and Jewel meet each other in the amazon instead of the aviary. * The Amazon matches are more like a fight unlike in the movie where it's like a soccer match. Trivia: * This is the second most successful story from Alex The Owl right behind Rio Mating Session. * The author admited that he sinpired himself from professional wrestling for the Amazon match. * Some OC (including the author's one) were originally going to appear in this story, but were removed to later. * The author made a poll for people to chose which character will have which power before beginning the story. * Despite having Watch Dogs's skills, Blu slowly turned to Mortal Kombat's ones. * Originally, Nigel and his Red Dragons were supossed to die, but the author finally chose against it. Category:Alex The Owl Category:Super Rio Saga